The Whole Cheese
by Wyndi Lefebvre
Summary: Sequel to The Whole Shebang. MWPP and Lily travel through life together, meeting people and getting into trouble....
1. Dresses

A.N. Hello. I recommend that you read The Whole Shebang, but its not really that important, but this is the sequel after all. I don't own the Harry Potter idea, though it would be nice but I won't ever own in. so.. yeah.. have a nice read.  
  
It was the last day of 6th year and Lily Evans wanted to scare her friends. She was going to wear a dress, a dress that she had bought off of Katie, one of the ditzy girls in her dorm room. She had talked Bella into doing her make-up for her and she was going to go barefoot. She didn't want to bother with all of those heel thingys.  
  
It had taken much consideration in order for Lily to do this. She wanted to look nice for herself and not for anyone else, even if it would empress James, and that was also a high point in the argument. But it just wasn't Lily, she knew that people were going to think that she was crazy, but she didn't really care. This would be the first dress that she would recall ever wearing in her whole life, every one wears dresses when they are a baby so that doesn't exactly count.  
  
The dress was a summer dress, white with little yellow flowers all over it. The dress went just below Lilys knee and the straps were tiny. All in all it was a beautiful little dress but Lily didn't know if she was going to exactly have the body type for it.  
  
When Bella showed up to do her make-up Lily was still sitting in her bathrobe staring at the dress, she wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore.  
  
"It's the last day that you can ever say that you were a 6th year and you don't have to walk around in that, just wear it because you know you will look beautiful and I thought that was what you wanted?" Bella said.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess your right, as always. But. Oh.. I don't know. I just feel uncomfortable that's all. I mean this is the first dress that I think I have ever worn and I don't rightly know how to wear one." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Your joking right. You don't know how to wear a dress? I think even James knows how to wear a dress. OK.. Um. just slip it over your head. And that's about all that has to be done." Bella said, trying not to laugh at her friends stupidity. "Besides that's all you have to wear, everything else is already packed."  
  
As Lily put on the dress, she thought she was being stupid, she didn't want to wear a dress. When she had got it all the way on she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I'm beautiful." Was all Lily could say.  
  
"Of course your beautiful. How could you not be. I swear all my friends are retarded. I need some new friends." Said Bella. "Now come sit over here so I can get this goop on your face, it will make you even more beautiful."  
  
Lily didn't think that was possible. She knew she had done the right thing, even if she didn't feel comfortable, she knew that she was going to knock a few socks off today.  
  
As the girls were up stairs in the dorms the boys were downstairs in the common room waiting for them to come down.  
  
"What the hell is taking so long?" Sirius asked. "I'm hungry, I need some food or I will die."  
  
"shut up, Padfoot. Lily said she had a surprise for us today, maybe its just taking a little longer than she thought it would." Said Remus. The boys had no idea that she was going to wear a dress, nor would they have approved.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" James asked.  
  
"Maybe its some homemade brownies, or cookies, or.." Sirius said but was interrupted when Remus hit him in the back. "ouch that kind of hurt. Oh well.."  
  
"This is our last day and were sitting here waiting for Lily, I don't really see the point. Lets go without her." Said Peter. James glared at him.  
  
"You do realize that Lily is my girlfriend right and just as much a marauder as you are, actually she is probably more." Said James. Sirius and Remus nodded.  
  
Bella was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Look here comes Bella." Said Sirius anxiously  
  
"Hi guys. May I introduce the.. uhhh.. improved Lily." She said.  
  
Lily started walking down the stairs and she looked nervous. To her the boys opinion meant more to her than any one else's.  
  
James mouth dropped when he saw Lily. Sirius eyes widened, and Remus just stared.  
  
Lily looked horror stricken.  
  
"Is it that bad, cause I could change." She said quickly.  
  
Her response was a lot of "No's" at once. Bella laughed.  
  
"Okay than, can we go eat cause I am just a little hungry from all the work it took to get that dress on her." Bella said smiling.  
  
"Lily can't go out of the great hall like that!" Sirius said. "I am not letting my little Lily go out like that. Peter give me your coat."  
  
Peter was staring at Sirius as though he had lost his marbles.  
  
"What do you mean Sirius.. I am to going to leave looking like this. This dress doesn't even show that much and its my freaking body." Lily said.  
  
"I don't want the other guys in this school getting ideas about you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sirius said seriously.  
  
"Its awesome that you don't want anything to happen to me. But you're not my father, and I can take care of myself, Siri." Lily said as she walked past them all and left the common room.  
  
James followed after Lily while Peter, Bella and Remus continued to star are Sirius.  
  
Bella looked at Sirius, and smiled.  
  
"You think of Lily as your little sister don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Who doesn't? Well except James because that would just be wrong." Sirius said.  
  
"She does look really nice though." Peter said drooling.  
  
Remus gave Peter a funny look.  
  
"She does but I just don't want people to make fun of Lils." Sirius said.  
  
"Maybe you should tell her that." Bella said. "Cause you did sound an awful lot like her father. I think.."  
  
Sirius smiled and left the common room in search of Lily. Remus, Bella and Peter followed.  
  
A.N. So the first chapter to the sequel. What do you think.. Just a continuation of the last story. Oh and you learn why the death eater attack wasn't important, but later on. 


	2. Big Brother

A.N. Hey guys. Here is another fix of my lovely story. I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue me I never did anything wrong. REVIEW..  
  
Lily was sitting in the Great Hall, when James found her. She was sulking looking at the food in front of her face. James almost laughed.  
  
"Lily are you ok?" James asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I am fine, I just didn't really expect Sirius to act that way. I thought I looked nice. I didn't mean to upset Siri." Lily said not looking at James.  
  
"I don't understand why he acted that way. Actually I do. You have always been a little sister to him, just as he is your big brother. He just wants to protect you I guess." James said.  
  
"Maybe I should go find him and apologize. Yeah, I'll see you on the train." And Lily kissed him on the cheek and walked very slowly out of the great hall, she didn't want everyone to see her underwear if she fell.  
  
James watched her go, knowing that she was probably have much difficulty walking in that thing, and wanted to laugh. She is beautiful. James thought. Under all those baggy clothes and pony tail there is really a very pretty girl there.  
  
Lily walked back to the common room but there was no one there.  
  
"Hmmm.. Where did her get to now?" She said to herself.  
  
She walked back to the great hall and James was gone too, so she took some toast and went out to catch the train.  
  
The ground was a little muddy because it had rained the night before, so Lily being barefoot, got a little muddy.  
  
"Bloody Hell." She said as she finally got to one of the horseless carriages.  
  
When she reached the train station she didn't look for her friends she knew that they would be inside the train already. It was almost time to go.  
  
She stood outside of their compartment on the train and listened to their conversation for a little while.  
  
"She is the little sister that I never had. I love her more than I love anyone in my entire family, combined. I just don't want anything to happen to her. I didn't mean to upset her, I feel like shit now." Sirius said sadly.  
  
"I think she will understand why you didn't want her to dress like that, even if we all though that she looked beautiful, you just didn't want people to think bad thoughts about her, I understand." Said Bella.  
  
"I hope she will forgive me." Sirius said very seriously.  
  
"Where is Lily, James?" Remus asked.  
  
"I saw her in the great hall and she said she was going to go find you. She said she would meet me on the train. She should be here anytime." James said.  
  
Lily slowly opened the compartment door. By this time she was covered in mud up past her ankles. She didn't feel very pretty.  
  
"Sirius can I talk to you for a moment, out in the hall. Please." Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah." And Lily and Sirius stepped out into the hall.  
  
"I didn't mean to call you my Father, you mean a lot more to me than that man did. I am sorry." Lily said seriously.  
  
"You look beautiful and I didn't mean to sound like an obsessed boyfriend. I just don't want anything to happen to you Lils." Sirius said.  
  
"You didn't sound like an obsessed boyfriend, you sounded like a caring older brother. Which that's what you are. You're my big brother; you wouldn't let anything happen to me. So thank you for feeling the need to protect me." Lily said softly.  
  
"Yeah.. Your welcome. Just don't make wearing dresses a everyday thing, okay?" Sirius said.  
  
"I promise I wont wear another dress until a wedding or something along those lines." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Alright." Sirius said.  
  
Lily and Sirius hugged and went back into the compartment.  
  
"Thanks to you I didn't eat anything." Sirius said. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and smile.  
  
"I had a piece of toast." Lily said.  
  
They talked for a little while than a more serious subject came up.  
  
"Lily where are you going to live this summer." Bella asked.  
  
"I am not sure." Lily said looking out the window.  
  
"Your always welcome to come stay with me." Said James.  
  
"I would say you could come stay with me but I don't think you want to after last time." Sirius said.  
  
"I think that I am going to try and make up with my sister. Maybe she will let me stay with her. If not I will probably live on the street." James gave lily a look of disbelief. "I was joking James, if it doesn't work out with my sister I will come stay with you, ok?" Lily said. James nodded.  
  
"So what about that death eater attack at the school?" Bella asked.  
  
"Well that old news. Dumbldore didn't make a very big deal about it, almost as though it was not really important." Remus said.  
  
"No one died, and it was kind of a little attack." Said lily.  
  
"But why wouldn't it be important? I mean it was a death eater attack come on." Said Sirius. "I think Dumbldore is hiding something from us."  
  
"Probably, but I'm sure that its for our own good. I personally don't want to know about everything that goes on outside of the castle walls." Said Peter. Lily raised one eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well any way on a less depressing matter, I for one am glad that this year is over. Thank god." Said Lily.  
  
"Yes, super." Said Bella.  
  
When the train ride was over and they all said good-bye, promising to write. Lily caught a cab and headed to her sisters house, hoping that her sister wouldn't reject her.  
  
Thank you James-Padfoot- for your review, my first reviewer.. I was sort of surprised at how fast you reviewed. I am glad that you want more.  
  
A.N. well that it for the second chapter, hmm what will Petunia say when Lily comes knocking at the door? You'll just have to wait to find out. Now just press that little blue button and review. Bye..  
  
Zoe Lefebvre 


	3. Hiya Sis

A.N. Meow. I don't own Harry Potter. I have been writing a lot of chapters lately, hope you guys don't mind. I just have lots of ideas for this story and I just hope that it just keeps going this smoothly.  
  
Lily made it to Petunias house pretty quickly. The house wasn't the most extravagant thing that you have ever seen but it was homey. Lily logged her school things up to the front door and knocked.  
  
Lily put on her best smile for when her sister answered the door.  
  
"Coming." Petunia said. When she opened the door her friendly smile went to a look of peer loathing.  
  
"Uh. What are you doing here? Wait let me guess you want to stay here for the summer, well I just don't think that is a good idea. I mean I am married now and I don't want your freakiness in my house." Petunia said looking like a horse.  
  
"Than where am I going to stay, Tunia?" Lily said sweetly.  
  
"I don't know and don't care. Oh by the way, we sold the other house. I put all of your precious things in storage, heres the bill." Petunia reached into a little cabinet by the door and pulled out a bill. A very expensive bill.  
  
When Lily looked at it she about fainted.  
  
"How am I going to afford that and buy my school things for next year?" lily asked.  
  
"I don't know and I could really cares less so if you would mind I want to get back to cleaning. And don't linger long when I close the door I don't want people getting ideas about us. Bye" and Petunia slammed the door in Lilys face.  
  
"Thanks sister dear." Lily said as she stuffed the bill into her coat and grabbed her things and started to walk towards James mansion. She didn't have enough muggle money to pay for a cab ride to his house. But before leaving she put on some tennis shoes. (After all it was a long walk and she was still in a dress.)  
  
After about twenty minutes of walking the rain started to pore down.  
  
"Just great. What did I do to disserve this? HUH?" Lily asked the sky.  
  
Lily knew that she still had quite along time to walk, so she decided to camp out somewhere for the night she didn't feel like walking in the rain and probably freeze to death in the process. She found a little alley way with some cover and she sat down on her trunk.  
  
"Well this is lovely. I wish I had an owl." Lily said. (She didn't know about the knight bus.. to bad..)  
  
After a few hours the rain stopped and it got dark and Lily decided that it was time to start moving again. She didn't really feel the need to be raped in the middle of the night by some drunk named Sam.  
  
When she only had twenty minutes left to walk to James house it started to rain again.  
  
"Screw this." She said.  
  
She wasn't going to stop this time she was just going to get sick and walk the whole way.  
  
When she got to James' door she was literally frozen and drenched to the bone. James answered the door.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in." He said laughing.  
  
"Yeah suck it up. . I'm cold James." Lily said, she looked down at herself and thought she looked like some type of freaky hooker.  
  
"and you carried all your crap here too.. jeez Lily. You could have owled us, I would have came and got you." James said as he helped lily into the house.  
  
"Hmm.. Maybe if I had an owl. And like I had a choice caring my junk," Lily said as she put down her trunk.  
  
"So how did it go?" James asked.  
  
"Same old shit. I cant believe I actually thought that she would let me live with her. Not after our parents died. They always liked her a lot more than they ever liked me, a heck of a lot more." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up and I will make you dinner?" James asked.  
  
"That would be so great but I have to ask you a really big favor." Lily asked.  
  
"Sure what is it." James asked.  
  
"Do you think I could borrow some money? I promise I will pay you back its just that well I need to get a job. My sister put all my stuff in storage and Uhh.. Yeah it's got a nice little price tag on it." Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah that fine. How much do you need?" James asked, picking up her trunk and carrying it up the stairs to Lily's room.  
  
"Well talk about that later, thank you. I will pay you back I promise." Lily said as she was closing the door to her room. But James put his foot in the door.  
  
"I don't even get a kiss?" Said James.  
  
Lily giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I will be out in a little while, Get on that dinner love." Lily said.  
  
After her shower Lily went down to the kitchen where James had made her a grilled cheese sandwich and some chicken noodle soup. Lily told James how much she needed to borrow and it didn't even faze him at all, any other poor person would have peed their cheap pants, but not rich James Potter.  
  
Lily was happy to know that she was going to be taken care of, but she needed to get a job, and that was her main priority for tomorrow.  
  
James was just happy to have Lily under the same roof again even if it hadn't even been one night since they had been apart. He was just glad that she was home, in his home.  
  
James' parents loved Lily, they didn't mind if she stayed the whole summer. They all knew what went on when Lily was actually at home. And since her parents had died The Potters would have been really disappointed if Lily hadn't come to stay with them.  
  
Both Lily and James had peaceful dreams that night. Both glad to be out of school and home. Next year would be interesting.  
  
A.N. Hey guys. So how are you liking the sequel so far, I like it though; it's been kinda serious lately. Don't worry things will loosen up in the next couple of chapters. So review and tell me what you think. To everyone that has reviewed I LOVE YOU! Thanks.. 


	4. James' Loss

Yeah this is an evil chapter that you will all just love. REVIEW. I don't own anything.  
  
Lily woke up the next morning feeling rather refreshed, yet cold. She needed to get a job.  
  
When she went down to the kitchen to make her self something to eat like she had done a million times she noticed that James had already made it for her.  
  
"Good morning, Lily." James said as he handed Lily a few pancakes.  
  
"Emmm.. This smells so good. Thank you. Good morning." Lily said as she took her pancakes to the table to eat them.  
  
"So what are your plans today?" James asked her.  
  
"Well I want to actually borrow that money and go get my things out of storage and then go find a job to pay you back and get my school things. This is going to be a fun summer." She said taking a bite of her pancakes. "These are really good. Since when do you know how to cook? All the other times that I have stayed here I had to make my own breakfast. What's changed?" Lily asked.  
  
"A lot has changed. I want to make you breakfast. This morning I woke up and I had this terrible need to just make you food. I don't know why. It was kind of weird actually." Said James looking confused.  
  
Lily laughed at his face.  
  
"U shooed see your face.." She said with a mouthful of pancakes and milk.  
  
"Please never talk with your mouth that full again. Please." James said looking disgusted, but also laughing.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to let James see everything.  
  
"Yummy!" Said James sarcastically  
  
Lily smiled, also showing all of the food in her mouth.  
  
After Lily had borrowed the money from James and gotten all of her things, luckily nothing was broken, out of storage she came back to the Potter mansion to find the place in pandemonium. She didn't see anyone that she recognized and that scared her a little.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked a guy with a blue hat on.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, world class auror, unspeakable, was murdered by none other than that skumbag Voldimort." Said the man sadly. Lily felt as though her heart had stopped beating, Mrs. Potter was more of a mother to her than her own mother was.  
  
"Have you seen James Potter?" lily asked the man, she was trying her hardest not to cry in front of these people that she didn't know.  
  
"No I have not. No one has today." The man said. " That's what some of the people here are doing, Looking for James." The man looked around.  
  
"oh.. Thanks." Lily said  
  
Lily walked away from the man; she knew where James would be. And she was sure that Sirius and Remus would already be there. They had discovered a secret room when they were twelve and it had always been their hideout when they couldn't stand the world. James would have to be there.  
  
When Lily got to their secret room she made sure that no one was around and opened the trapdoor that was behind a very large portrait of James great, great grandfather.  
  
James was sitting on the little couch that was in there while Remus tried to make a fire. Sirius was staring at James with a worried face.  
  
"Lils. I am so glad you're here." Remus said. "James wont talk to anyone, not even us. Maybe you could just sit by him and cuddle, or something." He said seriously.  
  
Lily looked at James; he was staring at the un made fire. He hadn't even noticed that Lily had come into the room.  
  
She sad down next to James and hugged him. And to the surprise to the other marauders he hugged her back and started to cry. This in turn made Lily cry, James could feel the hot tears hitting the top of his head.  
  
They sat like that for a few hours. Sirius fell asleep on the floor where he was sitting. Remus went to get them something to eat.  
  
"Can I ask you something James?" Lily whispered. James barely nodded but Lily knew that he meant yes. "Who told you? And where is Da?" She asked. Da was James father, he was pretty much well Lily's father too, she called him Da.  
  
James looked up at her.  
  
"Sirius told me and I don't know where father is, I haven't seen him. Oh Lily." James said as he started to cry again.  
  
Lily couldn't stand to see the man she loved crying. The tears that were coming down his face were stabbing Lily in the heart. It was heartbreaking to watch.  
  
Lily kissed James on his forehead and made him lay down on the little couch, while covering him up with the little blanket that was already on the couch.  
  
"I'll be right back, I want to know what's going on." Lily told James as she was conjuring a blanket for Sirius.  
  
"Please don't leave me Lily." James said.  
  
Lily laid down next to James in the little space called the couch. He put his arm around her and he fell asleep. After a little while Remus came back with some little sandwiches and hot coca.  
  
"Remus. Do you think that we could all go to your house?" Lily asked.  
  
"I think so. Do you want me to ask first though?" Remus said smiling at Lily.  
  
"Of course. I don't want to be rude. Please." Lily said smiling at Remus.  
  
"Ok I will be back in a little while" Remus said and he flooed to his house.  
  
Lily tried to inch away from James, she wanted to eat some of those sandwiches but they were to far away to reach from where she was laying. She was almost completely free when James tightened his grip and Lily was half off the couch and half on. Lily didn't move for ten minute. Than she made the final fall off the couch. She didn't wake anyone up, thank goodness.  
  
After eating three sandwiches, and drinking some of the hot coca. She sat on the floor in front of the couch and watched James breath.  
  
Remus stepped out threw the fire place and Lily jumped three feet into the air. Than checked to see if she had woken up James.  
  
"Sorry." Said Remus. "My mum says you can all come, she said she would be delighted to have you."  
  
"Ok.. I am going to go get some more comfortable clothes for Mr. Potter here. And some for me as well. Than I will be back here. Ten minutes tops." Lily said, as she got up to go back through the door.  
  
"k. Be careful it's a mob out there." Remus said. Lily nodded as she stepped back into reality.  
  
She walked straight to James' room which there was no one around it because you had to be someone close to James to be allowed in there.  
  
She grabbed him some shorts, sweatpants and a white t-shirt, than left for her room.  
  
Her room didn't have the type of security that James' did so there were actually people in her room looking through her things.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked loudly when she opened the door.  
  
"No were just looking through this girls stuff, she seems to be a tomboy. Crazy if you ask me. I think her name is Lily, care to join us you might find something you want to keep." The older woman told Lily. Lily didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um.. This is my room and my things that you are looking through so if you don't mind put all the things back that you seem to think you have free reign on taking. AND GET OUT!" Lily yelled.  
  
The woman put her stuff down and left her room in a hurry.  
  
"The nerve. Why are all these people here in the first place." Lily said aloud.  
  
"Because I asked them to be here." Mr. Potter said stepping out of the shadows. "I wouldn't have let those woman take your things. Where is James, I would like to see my son." He said eyes pleading with Lilys. Lily rushed over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Yeah sure, just let me grab a few things and I will take you to him, Da." Lily said.  
  
She grabbed some pants and a sweatshirt and left with Mr. Potter in toe.  
  
When they reached the portrait, there was no one around so they walked right in. James was still sleeping, Sirius was eating and Remus was trying to figure out a way to wake James up and wasn't sure if it was a good idea  
  
When Mr. Potter saw James he didn't want to wake him up. He told Lily to make sure that she takes care of him. To tell him that his father is here for him.  
  
When Da left Lily didn't want to wake James up either.  
  
"Remus take Sirius to your house and put him to bed. I will stay here with James and come over when he wakes up. I promise." Lily told Remus.  
  
"OK." Remus said and he took Sirius to his house.  
  
Lily sat in front of the couch again staring at the fire. James had suffered a huge loss; they had all suffered from a huge loss. Mrs. Potter was a mother to them all.  
  
REVIEW! Please.. thanks.. 


	5. Funeral Arrangments

Hey.. yeah it's a pretty sad chapie.. but hey I promise it will get happy soon.. Boy Scouts Honor. I don't own the Harry Potter Idea.. REVIEW.. please. To all those of you who did review I LOVE YOU.. thanks..  
  
Lily didn't know how long she had sat there staring at the fire when she felt the couch move behind her, she knew that James was awake.  
  
Lily didn't want to turn around; she didn't want to see him cry. She didn't want her heart to break anymore than it already had.  
  
When Lily finally turned around James was staring at the ceiling, almost lifeless except Lily could see his chest rising as he was breathing. His eyes may have been open but there was far from any life inside of them.  
  
Lily watched as James' breathing came in faster breaths, and his eyes started to get watery.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Lily asked, trying to make him get out of the mood of crying.  
  
James didn't even look at Lily, she knew he wasn't hungry. He scooted over for her to lay with him. Lily laid next to him not knowing if it was really the right thing to do.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" James asked lily.  
  
"I don't know." Lily said quietly.  
  
James started to cry again and the tears were hitting Lily in the face. Lily wasn't going to cry. She was going to be strong for James and Da.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I feel so empty Lily." James whispered.  
  
"I know." Lily whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
James didn't say anything else after that and after a while Lily got up and went to see what was going on in the rest of the house.  
  
It was like the whole house was placed under a quite spell because there was no noise coming from anywhere. As Lily wondered around she noticed that every one was gone. There was no one in the house.  
  
Lily wondered around a little while before returning to her little hid a way. She was going to make James get up to go to Remus' house.  
  
When she entered the room Mr. Potter was there. Lily tried to back out of the room.  
  
"No. Please don't leave Lily. This is for you as well." Said Mr. Potter. Lily walked over to where he and James were sitting. Mr. Potter was holding some papers.  
  
"Are you sure Da?" Lily whispered. He nodded.  
  
Lily sat next to James as Da began to open the papers and look through them.  
  
"This was Sara's will." Mr. Potter said. (Sara is Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potters name is Harry. I don't know if I ever said that.) "She left things to all of us. Lily to you she left her clothes, jewelry and her journals. She loved you very much. When we learned that you and James had finally come to your senses we were both very glad because we know you will take care of him." Harry said. Lily almost smiled when Harry said clothes because it was a long running joke about Lily's choice of clothes.  
  
"Thank you." Lily whispered. Tears threatened to fall but Lily just wouldn't let them. James was holding her hand.  
  
"James. she left you everything. The houses, cars. Everything that belonged to her when she entered this marriage. She loved you more than she had ever loved anything and your mother was a very passionate woman. She took love very seriously, as should you." Said Harry.  
  
James just sat there staring at his father. Lily could tell that he wanted to let the tears fall but wouldn't in front of his father.  
  
Harry sat in front of them smiling as if he knew something they didn't.  
  
"She loved you both very much, she wanted you both to be happy. Before she. she wanted me to give you our engagement rings but I said that you weren't ready but I have thought better of it now. I want you to have them." Harry pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to James. "These are from your mother and me. Cherish them and give them to your first child. I love you both." Harry said as he got up to hug both James and Lily.  
  
When Harry was gone James opened the little box. Inside were two exact rings except one was a bigger than the other. Both regular bands, silver in color and beautiful in its plainness. On the inside of the rings it said Best Friends on the smaller ring, and For Ever on the bigger ring. James smiled.  
  
"Here." James said handing the smaller ring to Lily. Lily put the ring on and it was a perfect fit for her ring finger.  
  
James put his ring on and it was also a perfect fit. They didn't have to say it aloud they both knew that they weren't engaged but to the outside world they would be.  
  
Lily put her head on James' shoulder, staring down at her finger. This ring meant more to her than people would assume, this ring used to belong to one of her favorite people in the entire world.  
  
"I love you James, always have, always will." Lily said quietly.  
  
"I love you too." James whispered.  
  
"Do you want to go to Remus' or do you want to stay here? I am supposed to bring you to Remus' but you decide." Lily told him.  
  
"I want to stay here, if that's ok." He said, he as staring at his ring.  
  
"Okay. Are you hungry?" Lily asked. James nodded. "Do you want me to make you something?" Lily asked. James nodded. "Macaroni and Cheese it is." James smiled slightly at Lily because she didn't know how to cook at all, macaroni was about as good as a four star meal in her eyes. "I'll be back in a jiff." Lily said and left to the kitchen.  
  
She ran into Harry.  
  
"When is the funeral, Da?" She asked.  
  
"Saturday. Four days away." Harry said shaking his head.  
  
Lily hugged Harry, and he hugged her back.  
  
Lily went to the kitchen and made James some macaroni and cheese, which he ate greedily.  
  
'At least he is eating.' Lily thought. 'I hope he is okay by the time that we have to go to the funeral.'  
  
James fell asleep on the couch again and Lily made the fire again.  
  
A.N. So what did you think.. Evil chapter.. I am not so sure I like it.. I might tweak it later but hey.. so what did you all think? Please Review.. thanks.. 


	6. Funeral

I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
On Saturday Lily sat in her room wearing one of the dresses that she had been given by Sara Potter. It was a black dress that was probably used for other funerals, Lily smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look anything like Mrs. Potter did. Sara had blonde hair and blue eyes, Lily's red and green eyes stood out among the black. Lily had put her hair in a perfect bun on top of her head and had used some make up to subdue her eyes.  
  
James hadn't really gotten any better. He had lounged around all week not bathing or even really talking to anyone but Lily or Sirius. Remus and Sirius had come back yesterday to spend time with James and Harry. Lily tried to stay out of their way; she was trying to find a job.  
  
Lily found a job at a little bookstore in London and found that she liked the little place a lot. The books were old and midevil and the owner understood that she couldn't start for a few days.  
  
Lily met James at the bottom of the stairs and they left together. Both wearing black. James was wearing a black suit, his mother would have been proud, except that it was a sad occasion.  
  
Lily could already feel the tears welling up in the back of her sockets. She wanted to be strong for her friends but she didn't know how much longer she could take it.  
  
James was starting to wonder when Lily would lose it. But he didn't think on it to much because he was busy thinking about all the good times that he had had with his mother and father.  
  
When they got to the church in which Sara's funeral was to be James held Lily's hand as they walked to the front row. Some of Sara's family members gave Lily evil looks; they didn't think it was appropriate for Lily to be able to sit in the front row. But Harry and James thought it to be the best. Lily was part of the family along with Sirius and Remus who also sat in the front row. Lily didn't want to cry, she kept telling herself not to cry.  
  
'But why not?' Lily asked herself. 'Why cant I cry. I practically lost my mother and when I really did lose my real parents I cried but why cant I cry now. Now for the person that was more a mother to me than any other person I have ever known.' Lily thought to herself.  
  
James let go of Lily's hand; he didn't want to hurt her. He felt as though he was somewhere else, somewhere where he didn't have to be seeing what he was seeing. He was at his mother's funeral and he was still in denial.  
  
Lily was staring straight forward not looking at anyone, just staring at some imaginary image on the back wall. James could tell that she was trying to be the strong person that everyone thought she was. He almost laughed at the irony in it all. Lilys parents die and she bawls her eyes out, James' mother dies and she holds it in. James figured out a long time ago that when Lily was feeling really strong emotions she would hold them in until they almost consumed her. James wished that it wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Everyone watched as Dumbldore stood before everyone else and presented the eulogy. Lily wasn't paying attention, along with most of the people in the front row.  
  
".never was taken off guard she died in the way that any of us would want to go out, With a bang." Dumbldore went and sat down. This was the time when people were supposed to get up and talk about Sara. Lily stood up, she wanted to say a few words, as Lily walked up to the podium people started to cry. They knew that when Lily Evans accepted the fact that Sara Potter was gone, that she was really gone. But James didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Sara Potter was one of the biggest influences in my life. She helped me to realize that I wasn't the tomboy that I pretended to be. She told me to be myself and to never give up on people. I am the person I am today because Sara was there for me, she was the greatest person I have ever known." Lily couldn't hold the tears back she needed to get away. "Thank you." She barely choked out. She ran from the church and into the cemetery that was just behind it. She was crying so hard that she could barely catch her breath.  
  
She sat down next to an old tree and let all the emotions she was feeling fall to the ground and be absorbed by a higher power, mother earth. Lily cried until she heard the church bells ring, no one chased after her, and she was glad of it.  
  
Lily walked back to the church and found that James, Sirius and Remus had waited for her. She walked straight up to James and hugged him as hard as she could. Than she hugged Sirius and Remus in the same fashion, She loved her friends.  
  
They all got into the limo and drove back to Potter Mansion for the reception. Lily didn't feel up to spending time with people that saw her run out of the church. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily went to their secret place and that is where they stayed for the rest of the night. Neither of them saying anything, but absorbing each other's presence. Lily fell asleep on the ground next to the fire and James behind her. Sirius fell asleep on the couch and Remus on the floor in the back half of the room.  
  
A/N. Review.please.. 


	7. Cutie Pie

This chapter is pretty much a useless one there is no point other than to be cute and fluffy even if its not really that way.. I am glad that you people liked the last chapie, it was a tad bit sad wasn't it. So on with the reading.. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
When Lily arrived to the bookstore a few days later she was excited to see what she would be doing. John Kinch was the owner of the little shop on the corner of fifth and Commerce; he was in his early fifties, tall, gray hair, and glasses. All in all he was a normal muggle who owned a bookstore.  
  
"Ah. Ms. Evans, how are you this lovely morning?" John asked her.  
  
"I'm wonderful, how are you?" Lily asked cheerfully. 'Making fun of those cheerleaders when I was in the fifth grade paid off.' She thought.  
  
The bookstore was small, but full of books that only the wizarding world would appreciate, old books on witches and the old world.  
  
"I want you to do inventory. Just count the books and tally the rows up together." John said as he went to turn the open side over to wear it read "OPEN". Lily nodded and set off to work.  
  
She had left James, Sirius and Remus back at the Potter Mansion. She needed this job to buy her school things and to pay James back. She wouldn't quit; there was no way that she could.  
  
John understood that she went away for school and that she would be leaving on September 1st, but needed to get off a few weeks before that. He didn't mind, he thought Lily was the perfect candidate for the job in his little bookstore.  
  
As Lily was counting she was also thinking about her relationship with James was going. They had had a lot of alone time and they just sat in each other's company or laid on the couch or next to the fire.  
  
Lily sighed as she counted book after book after book. She could tell this was going to be an interesting job, but maybe she would get to read some of the books when she didn't have any other work to do.  
  
James was at his mansion wondering what Lily was doing. Sirius was trying to talk him and Remus into going and playing some quidditch, but James didn't feel like leaving the house.  
  
"Are you going to sit here all day and wait for Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Probably." James said. Remus smiled.  
  
"So how is your relationship going with her living here with you?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know lately, we don't really do much just sit around and stare at the walls." James said almost laughing.  
  
"You should take her out tonight, get out of this house. You need to do something together. Make her feel like you love her." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah.. sure.. Where should I take her?" James asked.  
  
"McDonalds." Sirius said with wide eyes, and James smiled. "But if you do. I want to go too."  
  
"NO. Are all my friends retarded? Take her some place that you have never taken her before. Make dinner and then when she gets home take her on a picnic or something." Remus said  
  
"I am not retarded your stupid." Sirius said. "Monkey Molester." He muttered when Remus looked away.  
  
"What did you call me?" Remus asked Sirius.  
  
"I didn't say anything but Prongs here called you a monkey molester." Said Sirius smiling broadly.  
  
"Oh I see. So you didn't call me a monkey molester Padfoot?" Remus said slowly.  
  
"No." Said Sirius looking around for some way of escape,  
  
"Anyway.. Lily gets home in a few hours what should I make Moony?" James asked.  
  
"Make her a sandwich and some soup." Remus said still glaring at Sirius.  
  
Lily was sitting behind the counter after she had counted all the books in the store, which there were quite a few. In about an hour Lily would be off work and she could go back "home" and not look at books for the rest of the day.  
  
John came out of the storeroom and smiled when he saw Lily.  
  
"Today wasn't very busy, but I suspect that tomorrow will be a pretty good day." He said. "You can borrow books and read one if you like. I think we have quite a few interesting ones for a young lady of your age." He smiled and went back into the storeroom.  
  
Lily looked around her, she would pick a book out tomorrow.  
  
After about three hours of sitting around John came back out to tell Lily that she could go home. Lily smiled and told John to have a good rest of the day, and set off toward home.  
  
When she got there, she couldn't find Remus or Sirius. Usually they were so loud that you could tell where they were, but they were nowhere to be found.  
  
James was waiting for her in the kitchen, smiling.  
  
"Hey. I have some thing for you. Dinner. But we get to go eat it outside." James said grabbing on to Lilys hand.  
  
"Sometimes you scare me with how romantic you can be." Lily whispered.  
  
"I scare myself too." He laughed.  
  
"I am happy to hear you laughing again." Lily told him squeezing his hand.  
  
"And I am happy that your home. I made us sandwiches and some soup." James said pointing to a blanket and food out behind his house.  
  
"Thank you." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Your welcome." Said James, also smiling.  
  
As they sat on the blanket eating Lily knew James loved her, if she ever doubted it, she knew it was true. She sighed. Neither of them were thinking about Sara, they were trying to enjoy each others company.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" James asked breaking the silence.  
  
"You." She said smiling.  
  
"I hope its good things." James said  
  
"Always." Lily said staring up at the soon to be dark sky.  
  
"So how was work?" James asked.  
  
"Oh.. it was a little dull, but I still had lots of things to do. I did inventory, which we all know that takes time. I get to chose a book I want to read. Oh.. and I also think that John is a wizard, but how do you go about asking that question?" Lily said quickly.  
  
"umm.. Ask him what school he went to, if he says it was a boarding school somewhere in northern England than tell him what school you went to." James said.  
  
"So. What did you do all day?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sat around and waited for you to get home. Sirius and Remus fought all day." James said staring at Lily.  
  
"The sky is beautiful." Lily commented.  
  
"Your beautiful." James said.  
  
"You really think so?" Lily asked looking at James.  
  
"Yes." Said James smiling. Lily leaned over and kissed James.  
  
They stayed outside for an hour more before Lily decided that it was time to go inside. James didn't mind, he loved Lily and would do anything for her. For the first time in a week Lily got to sleep in her own bed instead of on the couch or the floor. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave James alone. But James was fine, he didn't sleep at all though, he was to busy thinking about Lily.  
  
So what did you think? Cute and Fluffy or dark and unreal.. hehe.. I need to get a life. REVIEW.. please. Thanks 


	8. Sirius and James Life plans

I know I am such a bad person, I never update, I am evil. I'm sorry guys. Here's a lovely new chapter to sooth your wounded spirits. Enjoy. I don't own any Harry Potter related material.  
  
Lily stared longingly out of the bookstore window. The rain had been pouring all day long; they hadn't had a single customer because of it. Lily still had three hours left and she knew that she would be half dead by the end day. John was in the back, probably snoring away.  
  
The night sky had already set in much earlier that day. Lily would have to walk home in the dark and in the rain. The rain she didn't mind so much, but the dark was a whole neither thing by itself.  
  
"Toucha, toucha, touch me, I wanna be dirty." Lily sang, quietly.  
  
Lily looked around the room, she laughed aloud to herself. That song creeped her out, because when she even thought about it, it reminded her of Remus.  
  
Lily was fascinated with the Rocky Horror Picture Show. She had memorized all the songs and dances.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Potter Mansion, James was talking to Sirius about his plans for after Hogwarts.  
  
"I want to be an Auror. I want to kick Voldimorts scrawny ass." Sirius said, seriously.  
  
"I plan to pretty much do the same. But as you say scrawny ass, Voldimort has more power than you seem to think. I don't want my children to be threatened by a creepy old guy who named himself Lord Voldimort, I mean come on." James said, looking past Sirius, to the portrait of his mother.  
  
"Do you plan to marry Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love foxy." James smiled.  
  
"Good, so when are you planning on telling Lily bean?" Sirius asked  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. Of course I will, but I don't know when, yet." James said, smiling at the thought of marrying Lily.  
  
"Stop acting so damn happy, it's starting to rub off onto me." Sirius said, pretending to gag.  
  
"How are things with you and Bella?" James asked.  
  
"I haven't got to see her all summer. Her mom has a thing about Bella seeing guys unstupervised, or something like that. Maybe Lily could pull some strings and she could come stay here for a little while." Sirius said, excitedly.  
  
"I'll talk to Lily. Her birthday is coming up soon, maybe that could be a good excuse. Remus can forge Lily's handwriting pretty well, we'll make him write a letter to Bella's mother, and maybe that would help." James said.  
  
Remus was at his home recuperating from the last full moon. His transformations never seemed to get any better.  
  
"Yeah. I think I should be heading home, though I hate the damn place. I don't see why I don't just move in here." Sirius said, flinching at the thought of going home.  
  
"You are welcome here, and you know that. Whenever you want to bring you crap over here, that's when you can move in." James said, shaking his head at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I know. My dearest mum would probably have a going away party." Sirius said, sadly. He had never known what it was like to have his own family be proud of him. The Potters were his family, and they loved him, and were proud of him, as they were of James.  
  
"You have your own room here, stay." James said.  
  
"I probably will, but I'm hungry, so I am going to raid your kitchen. Care to join, mate?" Sirius said, walking towards the hallway.  
  
James followed him.  
  
Lily watched every move the giant clock made. The seconds didn't seem to go fast enough. By the time that her work day was over, her eyes were strained from watching the clock.  
  
Walking out of the front doors, she noticed a black sports car, with tinted windows, parked in front. This was odd because, this was a no parking zone. She figured someone was just unloading something, and started walking towards the Potter Mansion. This wasn't located to far from the bookstore, luckily.  
  
Lily walked quickly, the rain already soaking through her outer layers. The black sports car was following her. She didn't start to panic, she had her wand tucked inside her pant leg, all she had to do was dig down her pants for it. She knew she wasn't in immediate danger until she saw another sports car ahead of her, going slowly.  
  
For fear of abduction, she pulled her want out and put it in her pocket. She didn't care if any muggles saw. It was raining pretty hard, they would have to be watching pretty close to see what it was.  
  
The sports car sped behind her sped up to its companion and each disappeared.  
  
A few minutes later Lily walked pasted them parked, she panicked. She started running.  
  
There was a man in all black waiting in the next alley way for her, they had anticipated that she would run. He grabbed her as she ran past.  
  
Lily screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her. She began to fight. Kicking, biting, hitting, elbowing, anything that was available for her to use she used.  
  
The man had a good hold on her, and soon the man that was chasing her caught up to them.  
  
Lily couldn't see their faces, but she knew they were magical. That was obvious enough.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily yelled.  
  
"The master requests your presence." The man holding her said.  
  
"I don't want to meet your "so called" master." Lily yelled. She screamed again. Begging anyone to listen, praying for a miracle.  
  
Lily continued to fight. She wasn't going to go easy. She thought she was gaining the upper hand when a man behind her knocked her in the head with a rock that was as big as a bowling ball.  
  
"Master will be pleased."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Oh no.. what's going to happen. I know. I promise to update within the next week.. Scouts Honor!?! Please Review.  
  
Zoe Lefebvre 


	9. Where's Lily?

Enjoy...  
  
"Where are you Lily..." James said aloud. He was pacing the front walk way, being pelted with rain. He hated the rain, he didn't have an umbrella, he was drenched.  
  
"What are you doing James?" Sirius asked from inside the house.  
  
"Watching for Lily, she should have been home... an hour and a half ago." James kept looking at his watch, it was only a matter of time that she would walk up the drive way and laugh at him for getting wet, waiting for her.  
  
"I'm sure there isn't anything wrong, but maybe we should walk to the bookstore to check it out. If all else we could just escort her home, she wont think anything of it, but it's a precaution." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah.. Lets go." James said, walking forward. Sirius caught up with him and they continued to walk into London.

Lily looked around the room that she was being held in. There were only four walls, no door, no window, nothing. Four concrete walls. Her head was pounding, she had never had such a bad headache in her life.  
  
She rubbed the back of her neck, and found the remnants of dried blood. She remembered what happened and silently cursed the gods.  
  
"Well, I can't escape out of this one..." Lily said to herself.  
  
"Only crazed people talk to their selves." A voice said from above her.  
  
"Well, if you didn't notice, there is no one else, so I might as well talk to myself. Who are you, and where am I?" Lily asked, the words vibrating into her skull, the sound almost made her puke. Her head felt like it was going to split in two.  
  
"I am one of your many guards that you can't see. Supposedly a mangy cat, but in all reality, a monitor of your well being. Master wants you in prime condition." The voice said.  
  
"I don't see a cat?" Lily said, annoyed.  
  
"I am hidden from you; you won't be able to see me, ever."  
  
"Well that's just lovely. So, where am I?" she asked, scared.  
  
"You are being held under the orders of Lord Voldemort. You are a very precious thing to him." The voice said, with a snicker.  
  
Lily felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. "What does that mean?" She asked.  
  
"You don't know?" the voice asked. "You are his mouse, and he the cat. He will inevitably get what he wants from you." The voice laughed.  
  
Lily lay down on the dingy floor, spent. Her heavy eyelids weren't much help either.  
  
"I don't understand." Lily said, her body starting to relax and welcome sleep.  
  
"You are to bear his child." The voice said, laughing. This was the last thing Lily heard before she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
The voice continued to laugh after Lily fell asleep.  
  
"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, little girl."

James and Sirius walked as fast as they could to the book store, both of them drenched to the bone, but neither of them caring much.  
  
"Please let her be there." James whispered, when they could see the sign to the book store.  
  
"She'll be there, if not, Lily is a big girl and she can take care of herself." Sirius said, inside he was more worried than James. This was his little sister that they were looking for.  
  
They reached the door, and found it locked. After knocking for ten minutes, they both agreed that no one was inside.  
  
"Lily!!" James yelled, hoping that she was sitting near by, or anything.  
  
"James, that really isn't necessary." Sirius said.  
  
"How in the name of everything holy, can you still be calm?" James yelled at Sirius.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius said. "Let's trace our footsteps and make sure that we didn't miss anything important. At least to make sure that we know she isn't sitting in a café or something like that."  
  
"Okay." James said and they started to walk back the way they had come."Wake up..." the voice said.  
  
Lily opened her left eye, hoping that she was back in the Potter Mansion, and that she had just tripped over something and had dreamed everything she had just been through.  
  
"I can tell that you are awake." The voice said.  
  
"I don't care. What do you want?" Lily said. Her head not hurting so much.  
  
"Your presence is requested."  
  
Lily felt a pull somewhere deep inside her and she was instantly in a different place. A grand ballroom, lights everywhere. There was a long table set up in the middle. Lily noticed that she was the only one in the room. She looked for an exit, a window, anything. There was none.  
  
"You will notice that there is no way for you to get out, we don't want you escaping, now do we." A man said from a corner of the room.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Lily asked.  
  
"I thought you were told." The man said, stepping out of the shadows, and into the brilliant light.  
  
"I was, I just didn't, or don't want to believe it." Lily said, walking away from the man, who was strangely getting closer with ever step.  
  
"No need to feel so uncomfortable Lily. You are a guest here, and will from here forth be treated as such." None other than Lord Voldemort said.  
  
"Interesting. I will not have your children, you can not make me have a child." Lily said, annoyed.  
  
"There are ways my young girl. You will bear a child, mark my words." Voldemort said, before disappearing.  
  
"That's just great." Lily said. She walked around the room looking still for a way out, knowing that there wasn't one, she needed conformation.  
  
"Is this were I will be staying?" She asked, anyone that would be listening.  
  
"All you need is to ask and you will be sent to your room." A voice said from above.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous, I would like to go to my room, then." Lily said.  
  
"Very well." Said a man, standing by a door.  
  
"There wasn't a door there earlier." Lily said, to herself.  
  
"That is how this place works; you will never see the doors, Miss Evans." The man said.  
  
Lily was lead to her room, it was quite nice, for the way she had been treated earlier. She wouldn't sleep though, she had to find a way out.James and Sirius looked in every window on the walk back to Potter Mansion, looking also in every alleyway, in every place that she could be hiding or sleeping. They didn't find any trace of her, anywhere.  
  
Sirius walked down the alley way that Lily had been abducted in. There didn't seem to be anything out of place. The dark and the rain were making it difficult to see.  
  
"Lumos." Sirius whispered. The light in his wand, instantly brightened the alley. He would see the signs of a struggle, there was a large rock that looked like it had been moved recently.  
  
Sirius almost cried out. There sitting in the shadows was a wand, and some blood. He slowly walked over to it.  
  
He picked up the wand, everything going in slow motion. It was certainly Lily's wand.  
  
"James!" Sirius yelled, despite himself.  
  
James came running over.  
  
"What?" James asked, looking at the extra wand that Sirius was holding.  
  
Sirius' hand was shaking, when he handed the wand to James.  
  
"Its Lily's alright." James said.  
  
"It gets a little worse than that." Sirius said, pointing his lit wand towards the blood on the ground.  
  
"We need to get my father." James said before turning and running towards his home. Sirius following quickly.  
  
REVIEW...please 


End file.
